


Alpha

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Alpha Series [32]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Childe/Sire, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingerfucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What caused Spike to turn so quickly from welcoming Angelus back after Innocence to hating him in BBB?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on July 30, 1998 as the first story in what would become The Alpha Series. Like all of the early stories (early written) it's first person past tense which I would never write now. All from Spike's POV.
> 
> Original notes: This has been running around my mind for a week. I've never written a story set during an episode of the show. I've also never written one from a character's POV. I have a lot of theories (pretty demented ones) about Angelus' relationship with Spike and Dru in the past. It wasn't pleasant.
> 
> Now fifteen years later (!) I find all that really interesting. From this story sprang pretty much every aspect of the relationship between the three for almost all my stories (though my theories actually began in my first fic, Lily, but were vague).
> 
> Original dedication: To Lex, for encouraging me to put my perverse idea down on paper. Hope he's evil enough for you!

Angelus had returned to the fold in all his evil glory. Dru was happy, happier than she had been in a long time, even the night before when the Judge had come to life. She couldn't stop bouncing up and down. Her joy was infectious--it even brought a smile to my scarred face.

And how did I feel about Angelus' return? Well, we had been a happy family a century before. In the moment of pleasure at seeing Dru so happy, I didn't see any reason why we couldn't be again.

I watched as Angelus stubbed out his cigarette on the heel of his boot. From his seat on the table, he was regaling Dru with the story of how he had lost his soul. To tell the truth, I was only listening with half an ear, although the fact that he had lost it while screwing the Slayer had made me chuckle. My mind was full of images of the little bitch, and her two bitchy girl friends cowering at my feet as Angelus drained them dry.

"So, Spike, how long you think you're going to be in that chair?" Angelus asked, bringing me out of my reverie.

"Hmm? A few months. Crushed spines take a while to heal." For some reason that brought a smile to Angelus' face and he turned to look at Dru who sat at the end of the table, a look of rapture on her face.

"And you've been taking care of him, Dru? Feeding him and dressing him?"

"Oh, yes. My Spike needs me." She smiled at me and I felt my heart leap. "No one's ever needed me before."

"I need you, Dru." The husky tone in Angelus' voice brought my gaze snapping back to him. "I've always needed you. Who else obeys my every word?" The hair rose on the back of my neck and I began to frown.

Dru looked up at Angelus and her smile became a little hesitant. Clenching my hands around the arms of my wheelchair, I watched as Angelus jumped off the table and stalked her. Dru rose to her feet, her eyes skittering to me, and she took a small step backwards.

Angelus grabbed her arm and jerked her against him.

"Hey!" The exclamation was out of my mouth before I could stop it as my fear for her got the better of me. Angelus looked over his shoulder and grinned at me...but the look in his eyes...it was pure evil.

He swung Dru around so that I could see both of them from the side, their bodies pressing together. Dru was trembling, but doing nothing to get away. I knew she wouldn't.

I bit the inside of my cheek to force down the howls of frustrated fury that were building in me. There was nothing I could do to stop the son of a bitch from doing anything he wanted. It ripped at my guts, but all I could do was watch.

That smirk on his face...I forced myself to calm down, to swallow, to meet his unsmiling eyes with eyes full of whatever strength remained in me.

"One hundred years, my boy. You've forgotten who I am."

You're a bloody wanker is who you are. Wisely, I kept my comments to myself.

"Dru knows who I am, don't you Dru?" Angelus asked cheerfully.

I could see the confusion on her face, then she responded in a small voice. "You're my Angel."

His hands slid up her arms to grip her shoulders. "Oh, I'm much more than that," he said, in a slightly menacing tone of voice.

Her voice got even smaller as understanding finally hit her. "You're my sire."

Grinning, Angelus covered her perfect lips with his, kissing her brutally. The growing rage inside me was forcing my demon out. I fought it back, knowing I had to remain calm. Had to accept, at least outwardly. Angelus was taking over and I could do nothing to stop him if I wanted to survive.

And, oh I wanted to survive. I wanted to survive, grow strong and walk again, so that I could beat him into a bloody pulp and send him to Hell forever.

Gritting my teeth I could feel that annoying tic start in my cheek. I wanted to scream. I forced myself to put all of my anger into my fingers, digging them into the padded arms of the chair.

Angelus pulled back from Dru. I could see that she was pale--well, paler than normal--frightened...and aroused. He always had been able to push her buttons. Mentally I cursed myself for not seeing this coming. Of course, he would want it to be like it had been a century before, when he had ruled the roost. And, he had the strength to force us back to that time. I was helpless.

For one hundred years, I had been Dru's world. I had been the powerful male vampire in her life. Not her sire, but her partner, her lover, her equal. She had taken longer to break away from the memory of Angelus than I had, but finally she had and we had shared a glorious existence.

But, inside her the patterns had remained. I could see that in her very expressive eyes. For forty years she had obeyed his every command. She had groveled for him, accepting his abuse and his rare tenderness. She had been his toy, his doll, his Miss Edith.

Drusilla was *my* goddess. I had worshipped her, treated her with all the kindness, tenderness and love that vampires shouldn't feel, and she had reveled in it, giving me all her love in return.

None of that mattered. I could see that in her eyes and the expression of acceptance on her face.

Angelus released her shoulders and took a step back from her, his arms crossing over his chest. "Kneel," he ordered.

In my mind I begged her to ignore him, to come to me. Somehow I would protect her, stop this from happening. As she dropped to her knees, I cursed my moment of self- delusion.

One of the bastard's hands dropped to the top of her head and he caressed her for a moment, then wrapped the fingers of both hands in her hair. "You know what I want."

Helplessly, I watched Dru nod slightly and reach for the fastening of his trousers. From my seat five or six feet away, I could see his arousal pushing hard against her tiny hands, only the cloth separating them. As my goddess took our sire's erect cock out of his tight trousers, he turned his head and smirked again.

I WANTED HIM DEAD!

All I could do was glare back at him, which only made him happier. Angelus' hands pulled her head forward--he didn't need to do that and he knew it, but it got him off, thinking he was forcing her. After the first month of Dru's existence as a vampire, he never had to force her to do anything again...and we all knew that.

I watched as Dru's lips parted and sucked his cock inside, her mouth sliding over the cold, hard skin. Her eyes were shut, her hands on her thighs, clenched into the material of her skirt. She let him guide her mouth. She remembered.

How many times had I watched this same scene? The bastard had loved her mouth on his dick and he almost always stood over her, his hands in her hair, showing her who her master was.

The son of a bitch had tried that on me a few times too, but had learned quickly that I wasn't going to let him master me. I had sometimes thought that the reason he had broken and turned Dru was because I wouldn't let him treat me like shit.

Dru began to squirm and I could smell her arousal. A glance at Angelus' self-satisfied face showed me that he also was aware of it. Tugging on her hair, he pulled her mouth off his cock. I could see her eyes were glazed as she stared up at her sire, waiting to see what he wanted her to do next.

Angelus grinned and hauled her to her feet. "You've got a great mouth, babe, always have. I've missed it...but not as much as I've missed your cunt."

His obscene words made me even angrier, something I didn't think was possible. I had been happy to forget his tendency towards verbally degrading his lovers.

With a flick of his wrist, Angelus flung Dru onto the table. She sprawled inelegantly on her back and lay still, except for a slight movement of her head towards me. Her eyes silently pleaded and I knew it wasn't a plea to rescue her, but a plea not to do anything stupid.

I tried to show her that I understood, that I loved her. I don't know if my furious eyes were able to calm enough to get that message across. With one last look of sorrow, Dru turned from me and reached for Angelus.

The cruel bastard brushed her hands away and she lay them gently on the table on either side of her slender hips. Angelus flipped me a grin which I tried to ignore and grabbed Dru's skirt, shoving it up her legs. His hands caught her behind the knees and pulled her down the table until her hips were at the edge, her legs dangling.

As he jerked the skirt up to her waist, baring her pale hips and thighs and beautiful, black haired pussy, he looked at me again for a long moment. Did he want me to try to attack? I wasn't that stupid.

The grin spreading over his face made me want to be that stupid. He didn't have to do this in front of me to get the message across, but it gave him more pleasure this way...and anything that enhanced the son of a bitch's pleasure...

My fingers were becoming sore from digging at the chair, but I held my ground and didn't make a sound. The look in his eyes changed slightly and I felt a burst of dark, angry joy that I was spoiling this ever so slightly for him by not responding.

Not spoiling it enough for him to stop...

Keeping his eyes on me, Angelus spread Dru's legs wide, forcing her feet onto the table, and ran his hand along her glistening vulva. Unfortunately, I still had a clear line of sight as he stuck one finger inside her, then two. Dru's hips arched and I heard her moan, but my eyes remained fastened on his hand, ignoring his eyes on me. As the third and then the fourth finger found their way inside, Dru moaned again and this time it wasn't totally from pleasure.

If I could have felt any colder at that moment, a chill would have run down my spine. The fucker knew how tight Dru was inside, knew how much she hated being fisted even though it usually brought her to orgasm. Unable even in my wildest fantasies to hurt her, I had never done that to her.

Angelus' thumb joined the rest of the fingers in her vagina and Dru bucked, screaming in painful pleasure. The burst of laughter from him snapped my head up. He was still looking at me, grinning as his fist thrust again, eliciting another scream, this one wholly of pleasure.

I know my fury showed on my face and there was nothing I could to do to prevent the low snarl that broke from between my tight lips. It only made him laugh again. Finally he turned his full attention to Dru. To my disgust, Angelus had realized I wouldn't do anything to stop him.

Dru was moving on his hand, her fingernails digging into the table as she keened in pleasure. Angelus pulled his fist out of her and spread the fingers. I could see that they were slimy with her vaginal secretions. Angelus leaned over Dru and dangled the fingers over her trembling lips.

"Look at this mess, Drusilla. You got me all sticky. Lick me clean."

Obediently, she lifted her head slightly and began to run her little, pink tongue over his fingers.

MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD!

When his hand was clean, Angelus patted her cheek. "Good girl." I could see a smile of happiness forming on her lips, then her eyes widened as his hands cupped her ass and jerked her against his throbbing cock. "It's been a long time, Drusilla; a long time since I had my cock up you."

Drusilla trembled at his words, but remained passive, waiting for him to make the next move. Angelus glanced at me again and I nearly winced at the calculating look in his eyes.

"And, I bet it's been a long time since he's been up you either, what with your illness and all. He wasn't satisfying you even before his 'accident'."

DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!

A look of confusion crossed my princess' passion-filled face. "That didn't matter. He loved me," she said in a small, childish voice. Was that my love speaking up to our sire? I was astonished. So was Angelus.

"Didn't matter?" he yelled. "Didn't matter that you haven't been able to feel this?" And with that, he slammed his cock all the way into her. "The pleasures of the flesh pale only next to the pleasure of the kill," he snapped. "Love is nothing to us."

My princess whimpered and cringed from Angelus' anger, but I also saw her legs clench against his driving hips, her feet bracing on the edge of the table. The bastard held her plump ass, moving her as he quickly thrust into her, not letting her help or hinder his pleasure, but I could tell she was aroused. The fear on her face had been replaced by lust.

Dru began to keen again, her head thrashing against the table, her sharp fingernails gouging into the wood. Her legs wrapped around his hips and she arched against him, but her hands remained on the table. Angelus had rejected the touch of her hands. She wouldn't reach for him again unless he told her to.

He had conditioned her too well.

As I watched my sire fuck the love of my eternal existence, I felt hatred--certainly--and anger and frustration at Angelus, at my inability to do anything, at the damn Slayer--whom I blamed for my current condition and for fucking the soul out of Angelus--but mostly I felt sorrow. Sorrow for Dru who was being sucked into her old life with every thrust of our sire's cock.

She would accept him, accept his anger, his abuse, his total lack of any decent emotion. She would forget that love and joy was how it should be between a man and a woman--even vampires--and would let him fuck her without tenderness. She would learn to love those empty orgasms he would give her...and learn to live with the frustration of release denied when he tossed her aside after his own come.

I had seen it all before, for over forty years. At the time, still a relatively young vampire, I had never tried to stop him, never even thought the unthinkable--that I could and should kill him to free her. I had obeyed Angelus as well and had been grateful for the times he had shared Dru with me.

I caught myself from snorting at the disgusting thought. Eventually, Angelus was in for a rude awakening. Yes, Dru would surrender to him, but, then what else was to be expected after he had broken her so completely? He had never done that to me and the reverence I had felt for my sire had dissipated decades ago. He was a prick and, even if the entire vampire community tried to exterminate me, I would see him dead by my hands.

I couldn't help the tiny smile that fluttered on my lips. After all, he had shown me the way. Old soul-filled Angel had killed his own sire and had pissed off a lot of the older vampires around the world. That gave me a small feeling of joy. He might have a harder time taking over than he thought.

A loud masculine yell brought my attention back to what was happening before my eyes. Angelus slammed ferociously into Dru again, banging her head against the table as he came. A few more hard thrusts, slapping his pelvis against her raised bottom, and he dropped her, pulling his cock out of her. Somehow, I managed to watch all this without screaming in fury.

Staggering slightly, Angelus tucked his softening cock away and refastened his pants, then gave Dru a pat on the hip and looked over at me. Keeping my face impassive, I tried to look a little bored. "That was great fun, Dru."

His hand remained on her naked thigh, an obscenity in my eyes, as Dru pulled herself into a sitting position, scooting backwards slightly so she didn't topple off the table. I looked at her, saw her bite her lower lip and stare blankly across the room as Angelus caressed her thigh, stressing his proprietorship.

Finally, he removed his hand and strolled over to me, bending and grabbing my wrists, pulling my fingers from the arms of the chair. I yanked my hands from his grasp and glared up at him. He just grinned, victory gleaming in my eyes.

Suddenly one of his hands dropped to my crotch and squeezed. Angrily I shoved him away, but not before he realized that I hadn't become aroused by either the sight of him fucking my goddess or his touch.

The tic in my cheek was joined by one under my eye as he smirked. "You used to get so hard watching me fuck her...Of course, that wasn't the only time I made you hard. Do you remember? Do you remember why *I* called you 'Spike'?" I nodded tightly, pinching my lips together to keep from screaming at him that I would bite his dick off if he even thought of trying to force ME back into that life.

Angelus chuckled and stepped back. He made a little sighing sound of fake sadness. "That church falling down on you broke more in you than I had assumed."

That wasn't it at all. I was no longer the sybaritic creature who could gain pleasure watching him treat my princess like a fucktoy. My love for her had changed me too much.

Turning, Angelus strolled back to where Dru still sat staring at the far wall, her skirt bunched around her hips with her pussy peeking out. He chucked her under the chin and she looked up at him. I could see the confusion, the pleasure, the frustration in her expressive face.

"I'm off to shower. I expect you in my bed when I get out, Drusilla. Our bedroom through here?" he asked, pointing to a doorway.

Dru nodded slowly and nibbled on her lower lip. "Spike...I sleep with Spike."

Don't push him, Dru!

Angelus's fingers tightened on her chin and he kissed her hard, possessively. "Not anymore." Dropping her chin, he headed for the door. Just before disappearing through it, he turned back to me and gave me a cocky, lusty look. "Not until he's *up* to joining us."

Silently I cursed his back as he entered the bedroom I had shared with Dru. Never, ever, ever again would I share a bed with that cocksucker, and I meant that literally.

Even if it meant leaving her at his mercy?

CRAP.

I made a frustrated snort, knowing that eventually I would give in and let him fuck me just so that I could be with her, try to protect her, hold her as she slept. I would do anything for her...and the son of a bitch knew it.

Looking up I saw that Dru had slipped off the table and was standing between me and the door to our former bedroom. She was trembling, shaking, and I knew he hadn't given her another orgasm.

"Prick," I muttered under my breath.

She heard me and the next thing I knew Dru was at my side. I looked up and met her eyes. Hers were filled with longing and sorrow. Slowly she sank to her knees and lay her head down on my lap, her arm wrapping around my shins.

"Spike?" she whispered.

"Yes luv?"

"Do you hate me?"

Hate her? Hate HER? I nearly strangled on my desire to scream my hatred for HIM. Forcing myself to respond, I managed to keep my voice gentle. "No luv. Never you."

She raised her head and I winced at the tears in her eyes. Taking hold of her shoulders, I pulled her onto my lap. Her arms circled my neck and she buried her face in my chest, weeping silently.

"I'm sorry, Spike, so sorry," she choked out. "But you understand, don't you? Please don't hate me. I couldn't bear it...He...he's my...I belong to him." The resignation in her voice nearly destroyed me.

"I know, pet," I responded gently. "It's all right."

"Spike...I'm all tight inside, like the springs in a clock, all wound up. Help me," she pleaded.

As Dru begged me for the release our bastard sire had denied her, she clutched me tighter and I felt her lips move over my throat. Her body continued to shake and as her mouth fastened on my ear lobe, I let my eyes fall shut. I couldn't leave her like this. I couldn't send her to that bastard's bed, shaking, on the edge of a climax he would get even more joy out of denying her...even if it risked her not being there when he got out of the shower.

Gently, I slid my hand beneath her skirt and raised it up to her waist.

"Oh, Spike," Dru sighed, spreading her legs for my fingers. "I love you."

As I found her erect clitoris, slimy with their mingled secretions, she surged against my fingers and kissed me. Returning the kiss with all the love inside me, I felt her climax hit her. Moaning, she squirmed on my lap, her head falling onto my shoulder as shudders ran through her.

"I love you, too, my beautiful princess. Never forget that."

Our eyes met. Hers were full of her love for me, but she slipped from my lap, smoothing her skirt down. Her fingers lingered on my cheek as she spoke. "I'll never forget," she whispered, before turning and running across the floor to the bedroom we had shared...where our sire waited to destroy her a little bit more.

As the sun began to rise outside, I thrust from my mind the images of what might happen in that lacy bed and began to focus on the myriad ways I might kill Angelus...all of which were extremely painful and took several days.

End


End file.
